


A New Dance

by ToughAqua777



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Jokes, One Shot, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Coach Z learned a new dance move. He teaches it to Bubs. Strong Bad wants no part of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Dance

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to wake up to this full fic idea in the middle of the night only to dream of it AGAIN during my nap _you must all suffer with me._
> 
> In all seriousness, though, this is my first non-angst fic. And I tried to write it like an actual episode. So there's that.

_{It's just a typical day at Bubs' Concession Stand. Bubs and Coach Z are there, having an intelligible conversation as the scene zooms in.}_

**Coach Z:** Hey, y'know? This generic conversation we're havin' here reminds me of a new dance move I learned recently!

 **Bubs:** Really? Awesome! Why don'tcha show me?

 **Coach Z:** Sure! And maybe after you can dance with me!

 **Bubs:** That depends on the dance. And it better be a good one!

_{Coach Z places a radio on the Concession Stand counter and puts a disc in, only for the screen to fade to black right before the music plays. When it fades back-in, Strong Bad is seen walking through the field from offscreen.}_

**Strong Bad:** Hey Bubs! How's it going on fixing my--

_{Strong Bad immediately stops walking as a record scratch plays. The screen quickly moving over to Coach Z and Bubs FORTNITE DANCING, clearly having a good time. The screen then switches back to Strong Bad.}_

**Strong Bad:** _{flatly}_ ...Nope.

_{He pivots on his heel, walking away.}_

_{THE END.}_

**Author's Note:**

> This...MAY have been a product of a cursed Homestar Runner post I made on Tumblr. I'm not confirming nor denying this.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm bleaching my brain of this abomination.


End file.
